In the United States, prison inmates have certain visitation rights. By allowing prisoners to have some contact with the outside world while incarcerated, the justice system aims to facilitate their transition back into society upon release. Traditional forms of contact include telephone calls, in-person visitation, etc. More recently, technological advances have allowed jails and prisons to provide other types of communication, including videoconferences and electronic chat sessions.
There are currently no restrictions in scheduling electronic communication appointments for a specific prison. Generally speaking, a requestor can book an appointment with any inmate within any prison and at any time.